


#dancingspiderman

by WeeklyHuffleNerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ballet, Confusing ballet terms, Dancing, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeklyHuffleNerd/pseuds/WeeklyHuffleNerd
Summary: Peter was completely fucked. He realised when he was out on patrol that he forgot to practice for his weekly ballet class with Natasha. She was going to kill him. Well, not kill him, but at least make him feel disappointed. Peter would rather have Natasha kill him than have that happening.





	#dancingspiderman

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the confusing ballet terms, I was sleep deprived and now I don't know how I can describe them... well, enjoy!

Peter was completely fucked. He realised when he was out on patrol that he forgot to practice for his weekly ballet class with Natasha. She was going to kill him. Well, not kill him, but at least make him feel disappointed. Peter would rather have Natasha kill him than have that happening. He swinged on top of a fairly big roof of what looked like a storage building next to a big tower. That's when an idea popped up in his mind. 

“Karen, can you play Mr. Brightside?” Peter had chosen the song himself when Natasha had told him they were going to make a dance. As the familiar guitar riff started to play, he got up to his feet, swinging on the beat. He began doing the moves he had practiced with Natasha. Plié, tendu, pirouette. Chassé, jump, wait, piqué turn, piqué turn, chaîne turns, arms going up to fifth position. Kick right leg out, run after it. Tour jeté, pas de chat, two steps, that one cool Korean traditional jump he couldn't remember the name of. Tendu with his left leg, acheté, double pirouette. Walk forward, the dramatic arm movements he had insisted on doing simply because it looked cool, chassé, braisé. As he danced he realised that Natasha and him hadn’t finished the dance yet, so he decided to just improvise, the well known lyrics in his ears.

_ Jealousy, turning saints into the sea _

_ Swimming through sick lullabies _

_ Choking on your alibi _

_ But it's just the price I pay _

_ Destiny is calling me _

_ Open up my eager eyes _

_ 'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside _

The song kept his brain from overthinking, made the world disappear as Peter danced his heart out. The final chord rang and he ended the dance with a simple pose, breathing heavily. He was proud of himself for improvising that whole lot. usually, his brain would start to fill him with anxiety, making him doubt every move he thought up. This time he just let go and danced. Karen complimented him, which was expected. It was like her to compliment on his achievements. What he didn’t expect, however, was the applause he heard coming from the tall building next to the one he was on. He saw people standing on the balcony he didn’t even realise was open to citizens. They cheered as Peter bowed clumsily (he even heard someone shout “yeah, spiderman”). “Thank… thank you all for the support,” he shouted to them, though he doubted the people could hear him. When karen alerted him that he should head to the compound for practice, he awkwardly waved a goodbye and swung away.

Peter wasn't surprised to see that he was all over twitter, including the hashtag  _ #dancingspiderman _ . After reading many tweets, watching a few videos and reading a Buzzfeed article (yes, someone made one, no, he didn’t know why), he decided to send a tweet of his own.

**Spiderman** _@webslinger_

Thank you all for the support! For all those asking, I was dancing to Mr. Brightside. Gotta love that song :)  _ #dancingspiderman _

When he walked through the kitchen at the compound next morning, he could see Mr. Stark smile at his phone, while the faint notes of Mr. Brightside came out of it. He looked at Peter with a grin.

“When were you going to tell me you could dance?”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tony is watching an edit of Peter's dancing with the music.


End file.
